He Was
by TeeBlack
Summary: Danny ran away after a hurtful news report about Danny Phantom. Now he's back after 12 years, but he has... a twelve year old daughter! SEE REWRITE 'LEAVES'
1. Meet Amber

Gone and Back Again

Summery: After a hurtful news report about Danny Phantom, Danny runs away.

He made a life with Ember, and had a beautiful daughter named Amber. He is head of a large toy company named Fenton Toys.

When Ember was destroyed in a horrible "acsident", he left the town he was living in and moved back to Amity Park. Will his friends forgive him for leaving? Or will moving back be a BIG mistake?

Danny drove through main street, looking at his former home. _'I wonder whether they remember me? I know for a fact that Sam will NOT be forgiving. I wonder-'_

Danny was broke out of his thoughts by his daughter, Amber, "Dad, is there a skate park here?"

Danny chuckled. His daughter LOVED skateboarding.

"Yeah Em, there is."

She grinned. "As long as there's a skate park, I'm happy."

Danny pointed at a house they were passing. "Thats my old home!"

Amber stared at the HUGE house.

"WOW. Will are new house be that big?"

"Naw, we don't need THAT much space." Danny replied

Amber pouted. "Aww man."

Danny just grinned and pulled into the driveway to there new home. "Here we are!".

He steped out and started taking boxes down from the top of his car.

Amber reached up and grabed a smaller box filled with stuffed animals.

She ran up the steps to their new house and opened the door.

Amber gasped at the house.

Even though it wasn't as huge as her fathers old house, it was still pretty big.

She ran up the stairs to her new room.

Amber walked in and studied her new room.

It was decent sized, and the walls were painted a light grass green.

There was also a a bathroom ajoining it.

She grinned and put the box in a corner.

Amber ran out of the house and noticed that the moving van was pulling into there driveway.

Once it parked Danny walked up and and opened the back of it. the movers walked up and helped Danny unload the first big peice of furniture, a light brown couch.

As Danny and the movers took the couch inside, Amber walked up to her dads car and took her skate board and helmet out of the back seat.

Literaly.

She literaly turned her hands intangible, reached inside the car, and grabed her skateboard and helmet.

Amber grinned.

Once the everything was moved inside, it was quite late, around 11:00.

Her father sent her strait to bed after dinner so she could have plenty of energy for her first day of the new school tomarrow.

_The next day. 7:30_

Amber woke up with a yawn. She slowly pulled herself out of bed streched.

She looked in the mirror next to her bed.

Her short black hair was very messy, and there was no way she could go to school in her horse pajamas.

Amber sighed, grabbed a brush, and began brushing her strange flamey hair.

She remembered when she asked her dad about it, he said that she got it from her mom.

When her hair was neat and tidy in two short pig tails on either side of her head, she walked over to her dresser, pulled a drawer open and grabbed a blue tank-top and jeans. After putting on her shirt and jeans, she walked downstairs and made breakfast

Ever since her mom died she had taken it apon herself to be the 'women of the house'.

Plus the fact that her dad was a TERRIBLE cook also influenced her into making sure he doesn't burn the house down with his constant clumsiness.

She just got out two bowl's, two spoon's, the milk, and a box of cereal.

Amber was WAY to too tired to make a big breakfast.

"HEY DAD! BREAKFAST IS READY!" Amber yelled to her still-sleeping father.

"Just a mintute." came the muffled reply

"WELL HURRY UP!"

She quickly ate her food, and by the time she was finished her dad had finaly come down.

Amber jumped up and loked at the clock, noticing that it was around 7:50. her eyes got wide.

"OH NO! I"m gonna be late for school!" She quickly kissed her father on the fourhead and ran out the door.

He looked suprised, until he noticed the clock. "Crud! I'm gonna be late for work!" he yelled, running up stairs.

On the way out Amber had grabbed her skateboard and helmet, desiding to ride her skate board to school.

She sped down the street. Amber glansed at her watch. 7:55.

"Uh oh." was all she said.

When Amber reached the school she jumped of her skate board and ran up the steps.

She ran to her locker number, which she had wrote on her hand, and quickly dialed the number.

7:57.

She threw her skateboard and helmet into the locker, slaming it shut.

Amber ran as fast as she could to her first class.

She ran through the door, 5 seconds before the clock hit 8:00.

_'That was close'_

**A/N: I know, bad ending. Amber lives pretty far away from school.**


	2. Meet Lil, Cole, and Dan

Gone and Back Again

**A/N: Sorry if the middle school seems unrealistic, I'm home schooled so I don't know what its like. **

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Danny Phantom? I didn't think so. So (duh) I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM.**

Amber ran through the door, 5 seconds before the clock hit 8:00.

_'That was close'_

The teacher looked at her, suprised.

"May I help you?" The teacher said in a high female voice

She just handed a slip of paper to the teacher.

After studying the paper for a second, the teacher stood up.

"Class, this is Amber Fenton. She will be a new student here." The teacher turned to Amber.

"Miss Fenton, you may call me Ms. Dolly. I will be you math teacher. Please go sit by Lilybell so the lesson may begin."

Ms.Dolly pointed to the girl named Lilybell, and Amber walked over and sat in the empty seat next to her.

_Later, After school Amber's POV_

I walked over to my locker and dieled the number combination.

Before I had a chance to get my skateboard and helmet, some kids walked over.

"Hi! I'm Lilybell! But you can call me Lil" said the girl "And this is my friend, Dan." Lil motioned to the boy next to her.

"H-hi." Dan said, and I noticed that he was blushing lightly.

"I'm Amber."

I studied them.

Lil has light brown-with hints of orange-hair in a two messy braids, with her bangs pulled back with barretes, and light purple eyes.

She was wearing a light purple long sleeved shirt, and black pants

Dan's hair is black with red streaks, and it sticks strait up, and he had dark purple eyes.

He was wearing black pants with a red tee shirt and black gloves

Suddenly another boy walked up, waving at Lil and Dan.

"Hi Lil, Hi Dan." He then noticed me.

"H-hi." He stuttered

_'Gosh, is everyone stuttery today?'_ I thought

"Cole this is Amber." Lil said to the boy seemingly named Cole.

I looked at Cole. He had a light blue baseball cap on backwards, with a few dark brown curls sticking out, and he had stunning green eyes. Cole's skin was dark tan color, and was wearing brown cargo pants, and a blue tee-shirt with white sleeves.

"Hi. Oh, and you guys don'y have to call me Amber, I prefer to be called Em." I said.

They all nodded

"Hey Em, what are you doing after school?" Lil asked me.

"I'm gonna go to the skate park. You wanna come Lil?" I replied.

She grinned.

"I'd love to! Just let me get my skateboard."

Lil turned around and walked to her locker, which was on the other side of the hallway.

She came back wereing her helmet and holding her skateboard.

I grabbed my skateboard out of my locker and turned around to face Lil.

Her skateboard and helmet were light green with lilac stripes

Mine was dark blue with black plaid

We waved goodbye to Danny and Cole and ran out of the school.

We jumped on are skateboards once we were out of the school and sped to the skatepark.

We had a lot of fun.

She's a really good skateboarder!

I had to leave a few times to take care of a few ghosts.

Lil noticed me (of corse, she didn't know it was me)in ghost mode, and said I was really cool!

Maybe someday I can tell her that I am halfa.

It would be nice, since the only one that can help me is my dad, and he doesn't really get 'involved' with ghost hunting very often anymore.

"Hey Em, do you what time it is?" Lil asked me, walking over and sitting down on a bench.

I looked down at my watch.

"7:10"

Wait... 7:_10_?

"Crud! Lil I gotta go, I'm late for my curfew!" I said, getting of the ramp.

"It's ok, maybe I could go to your house to hang out, I don't have to be home until 9:00"

I smiled at her.

Lil is AWESOME.

"I'm sure my dad won't mind. Come on, lets go before I get into more trouble." I said before speeding of with Lil at my heels.

This is definatly the start of a beautiful friendship.

**A/N: I named Lilybell after a baby that lives on my street. She is SOO cute. **


	3. Work

Gone and Back Again

Chp 4: Work

**A/N: Okay, remember in chapter one when Em left? It starts of after that, but I'm following Danny instead.**

_**Dannys POV**_

I sighed.

Another gruling day at work.

It makes it easier that my workers know my secret so I can easily leave if my ghost sense went off.

The only problum is that I am gonna hire a couple new child care workers for the kid testing.

Your problubly wondering what kid testing is right?

Well, at Fenton Toys, we pay kids to come and test are toys!

But, the last person that I hired to watch over them quit a little bit ago.

As I pulled up in front of the large store/factory/office, I began to wonder, WHAT IN THE WORLD made me want the store, factory and office on the same plot of land.

I put the car in park and shut it off.

Before walking in, I put in some contacts that made my eyes green.

Better safe then sorry, right?

I sighed and walked in.

My helper, Sarah (we call everyone by there first names), ran up to me and said quickly, "There are a one hundred and two woman here for a interviews Danny!"

I groaned.

"Send them in." I called as I walked into my office.

"Ok Danny."

I smiled as I sat down.

The first lady walked in(aided by a cane), along with Sarah.

"Jennifer Benningsfeilds Danny." Said Sarah, and then she walked out.

I looked down at the papers on my desk as she sat down.

I picked up the one that said _'Jennifer Benningsfeild'_

"Soo, Mrs. Benningsfeild, what are your qualifikations?" Just looking at her I could tell she wasn't the one, but I needed to be polite and at least pretend to be interested.

"I am wonderful with children, and kids love to hear my storys."

"Well I'll call you if you get the job. Bye!" I said, pushing her out the door.

I breathed a sigh of releaf.

"Next!" I yelled, and sat back down in my chair.

The next person walked in. I cocked an eye brow.

She was wearing party clothes, long hoop earings, and looked only sixteen.

I looked down and found a paper with a picture of her.

_'Elizebeth Preema'_ I gulped.

"So, Miss Preema-" I was cut off.

"It's Liz. Now cut to the chase Fenton. Do I get the job or not."

I narrowed my eyes. "No. NOW GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!" I yelled angerly.

She stood up and walked out, holding her chin high.

"Two down, one hundred to go."

_2 hours, the last woman_

My mouth hurts from talking so much.

Sarah walked in. "How are you feeling Danny?"

I glared at her. "Peachy."

"Sorry. But, if it makes you feel better, you only have one more interveiw."

"Alright, send her in."

_Normal POV_

Sarah walked out, and the minite she closed the door Danny fell asleep with his head on his desk.

The next woman, Sam, walked in and she smiled at the sight of him with his head on the desk.

She tried to wake him but he refused to wake up.

Sam sighed and walked out.

When she walked back in, Sarah was with her.

Sarah giggled and yelled at the top of her lungs "GHOST!"

Danny didn't even stir.

She clutched her chin in thoght. "Usualy that wakes him. Oh well, desprate times call for desprate mesures." She shrugged and yelled, "DANNY! AMBER IS GONNA BURN DOWN THE HOUSE!"

He shot up and fell of his chair.

Sam held back a giggle. "Amber?"

Danny glared at Sarah from the floor. "Yes. My daughter."

He climbed back into his chair, and after looking at Sam for a second he screamed and fell of his chair again. "SARAH!"

Sarah after studying her for a minite, and finaly recodnized her. "Ooopps! Sorry Danny! I didn't recodnize her!"

Sam looked nervous.

Danny stood up and brushed himself off.

"Nevermind. Lets just do the interview."

Sarah left and they all sat down.

"Soo, Mrs. Manson is it?"

She nodded.

"Lets see..." He looked down and picked up the last papers.

"Mr. Fenton, I would like to state my polisices. I am goth and I belive I should be free to express myself. And if you don't agree-" Sam said, but was cut of.

"I understand. You are free to do whatever you want. I do not own you, and cannot change the way you are. The only thing I ask is to be nice to the kids, and not to try to force them to be goth, or vegetarian." Danny said in reply

Her jaw dropped.

"You mean I got the job?!" Sam said, bewildered.

"That is exactly what I mean. I can see your a strong young woman, who will be the perfect person for this job." Danny said, smiling.

"Thank you!" She said, excited.

"No, thank you. You can start tomarow at eight. Ask my secratary for the papers and stuff."

She smiled and walked out

Danny sighed- and fell asleep.

Sarah smiled as she walked in.

She lightly kissed him on the cheek and walked out.

**A/N: Sarah has blonde hair and brown eyes. I named Sarah after a friend who moved to another state two years ago. I MISS YOU SARAH!**


End file.
